


Running Away

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: What if Akechi had faith and showed up at LeBlanc and found Akira hiding out in his attic room? Just a small ficlet that I decided to cross post to A03.





	Running Away

Akira shifted back onto the bed and Akechi followed crawling onto the bed that could barely hold only one person. “Don’t run away.”

Don’t run away.

The words stretched out between them as Akechi pressed his hip to Akira’s. A whole world of sensation paired down to a pinprick of contact. A shiver ran down his spine as Akechi covered his hand with his own.

“How did you know?” The words fell from his lips, the voice foreign to his own ears.

Akechi smiled, fingers brushing over the back of Akira’s hand before he threaded their fingers together. Akira watched their joined hands, relaxing his own and letting Akechi take hold of him. It was surreal and familiar at the same time.

They hadn’t seen each other since Akechi had faced him with a gun and killed him.

Or so the other thought.

But here he was, holding his hand again like they hadn’t just squared off against each other.

“I didn’t.” Akechi hummed, pulling up Akira’s hand bringing it to his lips kissing the inside of his wrist. Another shiver ran down Akira’s spine as his lips parted and Akechi smiled leaning against his shoulder.

He shouldn’t want this. But he did.

Akira had missed the gentle touches and the private smiles.

There was a whole conversation in the way they sat, shoulder to shoulder just breathing in each other. So many questions sat between them unanswered.

_You knew?_

_How long? How did you figure it out?_

_**What happens next?**_

These questions stayed unspoken between them, Akechi just sat quietly holding his hand.

“Thank God.” Akechi whispered, turning his face into the side of Akira’s neck. Akira let out a breath he hadn’t been holding, his other hand coming up to brush through Akechi’s hair.

“Akira…” Akechi mumbled against the skin of his neck.

Don’t run away again.

“I don’t think I’m the one that ran away.” Akira answered finally, voice a little hoarse as he brushed his fingers through his partners auburn hair. Akechi went boneless, sagging against his side with a flat chuckle.

“I guess that’s true.”

They didn’t have a lot of time, Akira knew that Morgana had gone out but that even he wouldn’t leave an attempted murderer with someone they had almost killed. No matter what Akira might say otherwise.

“Are you going to keep running?” Akira whispered nuzzling his nose against Akechi’s temple.

“I still have too much to do.” Akechi muttered softly, huffing as he shifted away from Akira and his warmth. Even though he had moved away, the warmth of the lips pressed to his skin stayed making him almost dizzy.

Akechi ghosted his fingertips along one of the almost faded bruises dotting Akira’s cheek. He pressed down against the small mottled space of skin. Akira jerked back with a soft hiss. “How can you let me this close when I did all of this to you?”

_Good question._

Akira had hoped the other would never ask him the answer to that. The answer was a dangerous one that would tilt the playing field in Akechi’s favor. Akira gave him a small crooked smile, and used his free hand to cup Akechi’s cheek as he leaned in slotting their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The hand holding his, tightened for a second within his grasp. It was approximately three seconds before Akechi pulled back, and leaned back in lips brushing over his.

Each kiss was soft, brief and chaste. But, the warmth that flooded through Akira was bright, hot and impatient.

He wanted. Oh how Akira **_wanted_**.

Akechi pulled back, eyes shut tightly as he turned his face to the side. Akira brushed his lips feather light against his jaw and down his neck. The hand that held his was like a vice, as if the other was holding onto him as a lifeline. At least that is what Akira wanted to believe.

The reality was far more subdued.

“I can’t. We can’t.” Akechi breathed out all at once. His face looked pinched, regretful of the words that had slipped past his lips.

Akira gave him one last kiss and gently pulled his hand out of the warmth of Akechi’s. “I know. But maybe one day we can.”

Akechi took a deep breath, and opened his eyes narrowing them on Akira. He just stared back feeling more in control of the situation than he had since he faked his death. Akechi slowly pulled back and moved off the small futon, brushing a hand over his coat. Akira watched him, half dizzy.

 _What now?_

“I think you should use this chance to disappear. You gave so much of yourself and there is nothing left at the end if you reveal everything.” Akechi told him as he adjusted his gloves and turned away.

Akira watched the weight settle back on those fragile shoulders.

“You know I can’t do that.” Akira answered, slipping off the futon. Akechi slipped towards the stairs and down them, throwing one last look towards Akira.

Akira leaned over the banister reaching out, fingers ghosting over the top of the detective’s head. Akechi watched him quietly for a few more seconds, lips pursed before he headed down the stairs and out the front door.

“I know.”

The words had been whispered, it was a wonder he had even heard them. But, Akechi had said them, and he had left. Akira pressed his fist to his chest, let out a sigh, and moved back towards his futon settling back down.

It wasn’t long before the sound of the bells jingling on the handle of the door broke through the silence.

“Akira! Are you okay?” Futaba’s voice echoed off the walls as she and Morgana ran up the rickety steps.

Akira smiled at the computer genius from his perch on the bed. “Everything’s okay.”

At least I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. If you want to read more of this please comment and leave kudos. :)


End file.
